It's Too Early For This
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Mako and Korra's baby wakes them up in the middle of the night, and Korra doesn't know how to calm her down.


3:22 in the morning, is not the time you wanna see for…anything really. Especially when you're woken up by your daughter who's probably either had a nightmare or needs a diaper change.

"Korra.", Mako groaned.

"I know know, I'm going.", she said, moving out of his embrace. He turned on his side and snuggled his face back into the pillow as she dragged herself into Aruna's nursery.

The poor thing had her arm's reaching up to her mother as she cried, hoping to be picked up.

"Shh shh, mommy's here.", Korra said softly as she picked up her four month old. She bounced her gently in her arms while she kissed her head. Her hair was just as thick as her mother's, but had Mako's vinyl black color.

Aruna's cries lessened but didn't stop as Korra strolled around the small room with her snuggled into her chest.

"Let's if you had an accident.", she said as she brought her over to the changing station.

Dry as a desert.

Korra sighed as she took off the diaper for sanitary reasons, and put a new one on her crying baby.

"Did you have a nightmare sweetie?", Korra asked her as she scooped her back up. "It's ok, Mommy and daddy can just tell them to go away right?"

Aruna sniffed and took another breath in before her sobs continued. Korra was running out of patience and wanted to just fall back into her sheets and let the world fade away again.

She had one last option left.

She went over into the light blue rocking chair that Asami had gotten her for her baby shower, and cradled the baby close to her chest again. She rocked back and forth slowly, hoping the baby would calm down.

"Two lovers, forbidden from one another.", Korra sang quietly.

"You sure you wanna sing that song to her?"

Korra glance up to find her shirtless husband, scratching his leg covered by his light blue sleeping pants.

"What's wrong with that?", she asked. It sounded so innocent since she was tired.

"You always have to belt it out at the end. That's the fun part.", Mako groaned, rubbing his eye now.

"True.", Korra acknowledged.

Aruna's cried filled the space between their conversation.

"Did you check her?", he asked.

"Yeah, dry as a bone. Probably a bad dream.", she told him.

"Poor thing.", Mako said.

Korra kept rocking back and forth, hoping for some kind spirit to let up on her.

"It's too early for this.", she whined.

"You say that every time sweetie.", Mako chuckled.

"That's because every time involves being up before seven in the morning.", she said.

He bit his lip, and then strolled over to the rocking chair.

"What are you doing?", Korra asked as she peered up at him.

He didn't respond. He only placed his arms behind her back, and under her knees. Korra held onto Aruna as he lifted them up. Then he settled down into the rocking chair, with Korra sitting in his lap. Aruna sniffled and looked up to her father.

"Hi little one.", he said, rubbing his thumb over his daughter's head.

Korra laid her head on Mako's shoulder as he rocked all three of them back and forth. Aruna simply stared up at her parents, her tears stopping. Silence was the only thing besides the squeaking of the rocking chair. Korra's grin could not hide in Mako's shoulder.

"I think she missed both of us.", Mako whispered.

"It's still your turn next time.", she whispered back.

He smirked before he turned and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I know I missed both of you.", he murmured.

"I miss not having to leave the bed at three in the morning.", she retorted.

"I miss you not having to get up and out of my arms.", he said with a grin.

She felt the warmth in her cheeks.

"You won't miss it if you can put her to bed.", Korra suggested.

"It's still your turn.", Mako reminded her.

She gave the signature pout he never got tired of, and climbed up out of Mako's lap with their almost snoozing daughter.

"Wait."

She turned, and he pressed a quick kiss to the top of Aruna's head. Korra laughed quietly before she placed arena back in her crib. She turned back to Mako, who was rising up out of the chair.

"Now it's your turn cool guy.", Korra said playfully as she lifted her arms up to his face.

He chuckled before he scooped her up again, and carried her back to their bed. As she felt him wrap an arm around her waist to spoon her, she heard him whisper,

"It's never to early for-"

"Don't even think about it Mako."

He pouted but kissed her neck, and drifted back off to sleep with her.


End file.
